Support struts or cylinders of the type defined above are generally equipped with an extension stop, and drive or compression stop, which are hydraulic or elastomeric, intended to limit in one direction or the other, the displacement of the piston and to cushion or absorb the displacement at the end of the stroke.
It has been proposed in the Assignees French Application 87.17520 published Jun. 16, 1989 to use hydraulic compression and extension stops comprising means for progressively restricting the escape of hydraulic fluid during the displacement of the piston at the end of the stroke. These means should be defined in such a way that after a compression or extension stroke, the return of the piston to its mean or center position takes place rapidly without having to overcome an antagonistic or resisting force of the stop. This leads to technological complications in making the stop.